Anna
In Room #707 lives Anna, a once majorly beautiful woman as you may tell from the photograph below. She once had long, flowing dark brown hair that stopped just below her shoulders with a model worthy face and body. However, Anna moved into the Mansion after her boyfriend of only 2 months died in a motorcycle accident. She wasn't entirely saddened by this - but more worried that it would damage her mind and heart in the future. She decided to stay here having heard positive things about people overcoming their fears when they stay at the Delights. Room #707 is Anna's room. Barry explained that cleaning the #700's Corridor makes him feel a nervousness he can only describe as "it feels like the rape corridor". Anna busted him however, telling him that, "I have sex. I'm not being raped you fucking idiot," to which Marilyn Mansion appears behind her, "Hurry up love, I almost came that tim-aah hey Barry!" It was clear from Barry's interference that Anna's transformation came from Marilyn Mansion. Her shaved head and various tattoos gives her an immediate horror vibe. The blood coming from her nostrils and skull are also tattoos. "She sounds like she's getting drilled by Gruejor. It doesn't sound enjoyable at all but I guess she's having fun?" says Barry on correcting his rape comment. "To me, sex is a beautiful thing shared between--" Barry was sentenced to 30 days Cage Cleaning for trying to give words of wisdom. Anna had forgotten all about the motorcycle accident, or maybe she was ignoring it as best she could. Women tend to change drastically toward the end/after a break up but Anna took it to a whole other level. Was this just an act by a heartbroken woman or is this the new Anna? We had time to find out before the funeral - her boyfriend's funeral that Anna knew was coming up. The autopsy results had come in and the date for the funeral was set for tomorrow. CEO #1 and #2, Cronus, Mike and Richelle all make their way up to Room #707. Entering the Corridor there was a musky scent of sex in the atmosphere - the smell of sweat and vagina collectively filling the vents up here. Thrusting bangs are constant and apart from Anna's backthroat screaming you could mostly hear just the thrusts, some boring thrusts that bang like a slow rap beat. This could indeed be the nervousness Barry felt how it sounds like dull shagging. "A posh wank" Walton called it. That couldn't be said for Room #707 where Marilyn Mansion was giving Anna big ones. It was almost over the top screaming, unnecessary? Whatever was going on... 'Knock knock knock' The door opens. Panting and with beads of sweat dripping from him is Marilyn. Cronus pushes past and sees Anna on an armchair in the back with her legs wide open, she didn't care for the company at the door, she was masturbating and wasn't stopping anytime soon. Cronus looked around the corner at the bed to what Anna was getting off on - the corpse of her boyfriend. "Can we help you?" asks Marilyn. Richelle looks to the CEO's who have already left the scene disgusted. Cronus returns and whispers into Richelle's ear what he saw. Her face dropped from a natural look to one of pure distaste. A look as if she had just burped up some sick. "No no, it's okay" replies Cronus. Marilyn, as if not having sex with a corpse whilst the corpses previous lover masturbates over them acts as if the interruption at the door was merely a nuisance, slammimg the door behind them and momentarily continuing to plunge the dead anus of Anna's ex. Here at The Mansion of Delights we like to offer help to those that need it most, though sometimes the most unbelievable of things happen and you have to ignore it. We ignore it because it still helps. Anna can't do what she's doing anywhere else and, if it helps, we welcome her with open arms. As for Marilyn Mansion - he should know better. He will join Barry for the 30 days of cage cleaning whilst we bury the body of Anna's ex and try to make things a little more normal around here.